


【TSN/ME】挑食

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 爱德华多不知道马克知道了他小心翼翼藏起来不为人知的秘密。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 10





	【TSN/ME】挑食

爱德华多有个隐藏很深的缺点，在食物上异常挑剔，这点除去家人没人知道。

他们以为这个不好的习惯在幼时已经纠正过来，其实没有。

马克开始察觉到这个缺点的时间是爱德华多和他们混熟后，一次游戏马拉松活动上。

游戏走至一半叫停，克里斯挥甩外卖单丢来铅笔，让他们把想吃的在纸上标注方便点餐。外卖单摊在爱德华多盘开的腿边，马克位置在他旁边，菜单一目了然，索性伸手点点肉酱意面的图例说要这个，爱德华多依言画圈，轮到自己好像犯了选择困难症，最终在克里斯催促下随手勾了个焗饭。

外卖单递给克里斯时往回收了收，似乎有改动的意愿但最后又克制住了，快速眨动眼睛的微表情看起来有些不安，整体并不明显，马克注意到但没有在意，等到取了外卖各自拿到属于自己的，掀开盒盖那一刻才隐约明白。

爱德华多的表情僵住了。

他点的那份焗饭用塑料勺拨开焦黄的芝士才发现食材里用了青椒，菜名上没有标注这点，也没有图例。青椒被厨师粗犷切成大块焖在芝士下，味道笼罩白米饭和一同翻炒的黑椒牛柳，去不掉。

马克天生不挑食，对食物没有太大兴趣，给什么都没意见，现今甘草糖和金枪鱼罐头某种程度上已经代替主食。他隐晦且默不作声地观察爱德华多接下来的表情和举动，把对方当作意外挖掘到的有趣节目，送入口中味道普通热腾的肉酱意面变得仿若米其林三星厨师烹饪的餐点那样美味。

青椒上的浓厚黑椒酱汁渗透表层颗粒饱满的白色米粒将其包裹成棕褐的颜色，爱德华多避开绿色蔬菜舀起一勺饭，垒在勺子内的饭靠近嘴边时鼻翼翕动了下，而后又似满不在乎吃进嘴里。他的表情肉眼可见发生变化。眉头攒聚，双唇内收抿起，唇周血色退去泛一圈淡淡的白，眼睫眨动间垂落，轻悄悄投下遮掩枫糖浆色眼瞳的阴影，一副愁苦又不得不忍耐的模样。

汉堡里夹着的生青椒圈可以面不改色咽下去大嚼特嚼，炒热变软的青椒却不行，掺了食材本身味道的食物连带着难以忍受。

欣赏身旁人逐渐变化的神情，马克觉得新奇，见爱德华多嚼都不嚼囫囵吞下又莫名感觉可怜。

不喜欢还要忍着吃掉，有必要吗？马克吞咽完食物，伸臂按住爱德华多舀起食物的动作，手掌松开扣着的腕骨顺延上走，带过抹了护手霜滑润的手背虚拢内蜷的指节取下塑料勺。

艰难面对食物的人像是被冻住停在那儿，马克不知道原因，只认为省事，不需要进行口头和肢体无意义的争执就从他手里拿走盛满焗饭的餐盒和餐勺，交换彼此晚餐这件事由此变得非常轻松。

与反应过来的高个好友视线对上，马克舀起一块青椒送进嘴里，咀嚼着东西含糊说：“我想吃焗饭。”

忽视达斯汀嚷嚷着他看爱德华多好欺负任性交换食物的胡言乱语，马克想，不留痕迹帮助遮掩好友有意不让他人发现挑食这一事情的自己，可以说是细心体贴了。

为了不让这个互动看起来突兀，马克直起身，趁达斯汀看手机的空挡从他餐盒里拿走一块鸡肉，克里斯坐的位置离他最远，索性放弃。

“嘿马克！不带这样的！”达斯汀迟钝地叫喊，“我也要吃你的！”

他上半身挺直，迅速叉走一块牛柳，又担心马克继续和他进行幼稚抢夺食物的把戏，挪动屁股窝到克里斯腿边，把面条吃得吸溜溜出声，惹来克里斯嫌弃万分的嘲讽。

爱德华多从嗓子眼挤出声音，生硬地说：“马克，我已经吃过了。”

“我不介意这个。”

马克无所谓耸肩说，一手吃饭一手掰开笔记本电脑输入开机密码，话题就此打住的讯息清晰传达出去，轻描淡写地堵住爱德华多想要继续的意思。

爱德华多欲言又止，如马克所希望的，不确定的想法经由对方毫无变化的神色下消散，只心道自己多想。

中午休息时二人团队是分开享用午餐的，马克坐在公共区域的沙发，心不在焉地用叉子扒拉意粉，一口也没吃。

循着食物的香味马克转移视线，送来爱德华多那份午餐的外卖人员路过他身侧。他动态视力不错，刹那间透过透明塑料盒看见里头翠绿的沙拉。

外送人员很快走了出来。

马克叫住人，张口问：“沙拉里面有青椒吗？”

外送人员“啊”一声，不明所以看看马克，从口袋掏出小票看了眼点头说：“是的，那几份沙拉都拌有青椒。”

马克抬高眉头露出诧异的样子，外送员等了等，看他没有继续对话的意思挠着头离开。

不是爱德华多叫的餐。马克想到爱德华多挑剔的嘴巴，合上餐盒装入袋子里，起身拐过两个走廊推门走进爱德华多用餐的区域。

“扎克伯格先生。”

格雷琴涂抹暗色眼影使外形给人感觉锐利的眼睛眯起，她下颌微微抬高，压低声音，以一个拒绝来人靠近的姿态竖立无形的高墙。

然而马克从来不是遇难而退的人，他泰然自若侧身穿过格雷琴这堵墙，将爱德华多未来得及掀开的沙拉与自己的意粉交换，放下餐盒时低下的视线与昔日好友惊诧睁大的双眼交错。

马克手上动作停了一停，微不可见。他目光移开，随即利落走人，把格雷琴的质问抛在身后。

食物还未散去的温度透过餐盒传至爱德华多指尖，他茫然无措地眨了眨眼，再看格雷琴边低声咒骂马克边打开外卖盒露出里面的食物，里头夹杂了他不喜欢的熟青椒。

联系马克古怪的举止，爱德华多忆起曾经数次和马克吃饭时对方抢夺食物的行为，恍然明悟。

打开食盒，是一份被搅拌得乱七八糟的全肉意粉。

爱德华多低垂眼眸，掩饰眼底泛起的水光。

混蛋。

END


End file.
